I'm here for you
by Firealis
Summary: My take on what may happen a few weeks after the battle against Zeref. Natsu's having a tough time after the battle and needs healing. Possible spoilers. Please read and review. It's been so long since I've written anything so I'd like critique.


**AN:** Hello! I had another idea that's been pegging my mind for a while. I've been wondering how Natsu, Mr. live for the future will react when he learns that he's END and that he's supposed to be dead. This is my take on that. **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy stood outside of Natsu's home once again. It's been four weeks since the battle against Zeref and the once fiery dragonslayer was extinguished into silence upon learning his past. He had regained all of his past memories of being END and retreated to his small, torn up home to sulk.

Lucy knocked at the door with a basket of food in her hand. He couldn't turn down food, right?

"Natsu, please open up. We're all really worried about you. I'm worried about you."

With the silence Lucy knew that this would be another failed attempt at speaking to him.

"Natsu, please just know, that I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone. When you're ready I'll be here, okay?"

With those last words Lucy walked away slowly and not forgetting to leave the basket of food behind. She walked back to her apartment on Strawberry Street that they had rebuilt a few days before. She was just getting into being settled down again so there wasn't anything but a bed and a few saved books and clothes. Lucy sighed. She changed into a simple pair of pink pajamas and laid in her bed. Memories of the battle flowed through her mind.

Zeref stood before them. His smile unsettling to the celestial spirit mage. He looked between her and Natsu and chuckled.

"Are you still not ready to kill me, brother? You think that little move you had worked so hard on developing would've actually worked? I'm a bit disappointed, though. Maybe I should offer you more of an… incentive."

Zeref shot out a form of black matter right towards her. She stood like a deer in a headlight, unable to move as she did when Future Rouge was the attacker. Except there would be no savior tonight. Suddenly, Natsu roughly pushed her out of the way and taking the attack head on. Unaffected, his scarf turned black as he stood up, scales starting to form on his skin and horns starting to protrude from his head. Flames formed around him as his eyes darkened. Natsu fell to his knees and screamed, grabbing his head and bending over. After a few seconds, he stood up with an entirely different demeanor. He was ready to kill and nothing was going to stop him.

"Never again." Natsu had muttered before fully surrendering to the demon inside him.

Everything afterwards was now a blur to Lucy. Between the chaos and death and the actual defeat of Zeref, Lucy knew it was going to take a long time for everyone to heal. No one may ever fully heal. She herself had her scars and would definitely never be the same.

Knowing that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, she decided to get lost in her thought to the point where she didn't notice her window opening and a figure crawling through the window. A pink headed figure stood above her bed and Lucy jumped up in her bed immediately.

"Natsu.."

"Don't talk." He said silently and crawled into the bed next to her. He laid down and grabbed Lucy, hugging her from behind now. "I want to tell you everything, just, please." Lucy nodded as she blushed from the contact, but maintained a straight face.

"I'm not supposed to be alive." He uttered.

"Natsu don't say-"

"Lucy, I asked you not to talk." He frowned. He has to get it off his chest. Lucy would be the only one that would understand. It wouldn't help if she kept interrupting things.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He responded.

"Zeref, he kept my body after I had died when I was a kid. He brought me back with black magic. It's why he was cursed to begin with." Natsu took a deep breath and held Lucy still. He didn't want her to look at his face.

"I remember.. I killed so many people, Luce. I fought Igneel and created curses. Tartarus was at my beck and call. I, END enjoyed every minute of pain that others suffered from."

Tears started to trickle down his face and Lucy took the chance to turn around in his arms and grab his face.

"You are not END, Natsu." Lucy looked him dead in the eyes and his teary gaze.

"You don't need to say that. I am END. It's just a matter of locking that part of me away. I can't deny that he has always been a part of me." Natsu grabbed her hands and held them in front of him. "I am the reason that all of this happened. I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm a monster, but I'm not going to let it control me anymore." Natsu leaned his head until it touched Lucy's. "I need you to stay with me, Lucy. Please, stay with me. I can't lose anyone else."

"Shhh." She uttered. "I'll never leave you. Not ever." She responded with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

The two spent the rest of their night wiping each other's tears and cuddling in silence. They both knew that the road ahead would be tricky, but they would always stand by each other with the guild right behind them.


End file.
